


An Unforgettable Date

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya decide to have a date, but things will get more complicated than they thought! (Rated Mature just for final chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I translated a two chapters fic of my own, about my second favorite OTP. I hope you like it. And if you see something incorrect, please feel free to tell me!

Friday afternoon was nice. It wasn't cold or hot and the reddish tone of the sky hid the colour of Asahi's cheeks. The young man couldn't believe how lucky he was about his relationship with Nishinoya. Although his friend (and secret boyfriend) still felt uneasy with love demonstrations’ and turned to look beautiful girls in the street, he was more that committed with his senpai.

 _I was sure he was going to send me to the Noth Pole with a kick_ , he thought. His boundless energy and lack of tact was still scary, but he felt that things would go well.

"Hey, Nishinoya... It seems tomorrow will be a sunny day, would you like us to go somewhere?” he asked. The libero started jumping around Asahi and exclaimed:

"Of course! Let's do a lot of things! What if we go to the park, the cinema and eat ice cream? We also could play volleyball -I'll bring a ball! - and eat hamburgers for lunch, and..."

"I-If time allows it, we can do all that ...” Asahi answered with a funny expression on his face. He was already sweating cold, would it have been a good idea? Their first date was taking some Gari Gari Kun ice creams in coach Ukai's minimarket. It wasn't glamorous or romantic, but it seemed a good way to start. However, all this...

"Are you OK if we meet at 9.30 in the morning, Asahi-san?"

"So early? Let's meet at 10.30..."

"But we'll have one hour less to be together!” the vigorous boy protested.

"I need to sleep a lot, if not, I'll be tired all day", the giant apologized. With a snort, Nishinoya accepted.

"OK, but is at 10.30 exactly!"

They were approaching the intersection where their paths separated. Yuu raised their hands to say goodbye to Asahi, and got surprised when his friend bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"A-Asahi-san?"

Karasuno's ace seemed like waking from a trance and, almost stammering, explained:

"Don't worry, I looked everywhere and nobody was around. See you here tomorrow!"

"I didn't mean...” Nishinoya managed to say, but his friend was gone.

He turned and walked home, smiling.

* * *

Saturday's sky was bright, sunny and full of joyful promises. Azumane was waiting to Nishinoya in the intersection for some minutes ( _Yeah, sure, 10.30 exactly_ , he laughed to himself) and felt happy and anxious at the same time. Like a high school girl. That thought

That thought made him frown just when Yuu arrived, running with a bag in his back.

"I'm sorry for my delay, Asahi-san! I fell asleep because..." When he saw his friend's face, his expression saddened.

"Are you angry with me...?"

"No! Of course not. I was thinking about another thing when you arrived. But it has nothing to do with you", the older one apologized, with his habitual nervousness.

"I'm glad! What do you want to do first, Asahi-san?"

"Eh... We can see which movies are showing in the theatre and, if we have to wait, we can eat some ice cream..."

"Excellent plan! Let's go!"

They walked along through the city streets, chatting and laughing. People stared at them a lot, because they had never seen such an odd pairing: what was an intimidating man doing with a hyperactive kid? In any case, when pedestrians looked away from them, they smiled. Maybe they also thought that those two looked cute together.

When the couple got to the theatre, they found out that there were: an action film, a horror film and lots of romantic comedies. _There's nothing I like_ , Asahi thought, disappointed. He glanced at his partner, whose eyes were sparkling in front of the action movie poster. Karasuno's ace recalled something Tanaka said some time ago, when they were trying to guess why Noya-san didn't attract any girls. _Maybe he's the kind of guy who just watches action movies and shouts every time he sees an explosion_ , the bald player had said.

"Asahi-san, can we watch this one? It starts within 10 minutes and it has giant robots", Yuu begged, fidgeting. His companion couldn't refuse and they bought the tickets. Intuition told Asahi that that wasn't a good idea...

* * *

And it was right. Every time something was shocking, Nishinoya screamed. 'UWOOOOO!', 'SUGOOOOI!' and many other variants crossed the theatre hall from side to side. Azumane tried to shrink as much as possible, because he felt that his body covered a person who was a few rows back (but hadn't said anything). However, his friend didn't behave.

"Nishinoya, please, keep your voice down. People will get mad at us... ", the older one whispered.

"But this is great! GREAT!” Yuu exclaimed.

The worst thing happened during the movie climax, when the good robot awakened and destroyed most of the evil monsters under a rain of fire, blood and other elements.

"EXCELLENT, WOOHOO!” Thrilled, Yuu jumped and kicked the seat in front. His occupant -a man with his face contorted with anger- turned and faced Asahi.

"You know, I've endured this for a while, but I can't take it anymore. Can you do something to calm your child for once?!

Nishinoya sat, half stunned. Azumane paled, muttered an apology, grabbed his friend’s arm and left the room quickly. Far away, viewers could hear the boy's voice that irritated them: _Let me go, Asahi-san, I'll put in place that idiot!_ Then they sighed in relief.

* * *

"Nishinoya, you shouldn't behave like that in a movie theatre! Have you ever been to one?” the long haired young exclaimed when they left the place. He was more upset than usual, but the other didn't seem to notice and said that he wouldn't move from there until he saw the insolent guy and give him a lesson. Asahi managed to convince Nishinoya to go elsewhere only when he mentioned the ice creams they were going to miss.

"In that case, I'll go with you and forgive that idiot. But I'm doing it only for you, ok?” the libero grumbled.

"Thanks, Noya-san. I appreciate your gesture". That encouraged the explosive boy, who seemed to forget the bad time.

They went to a small gelateria, whose ice creams were so good that Yuu forgot for a second the soda Gari Gari Kuns. Things were going smooth again for both guys and the shop attention was nice, but time passed quickly and there were more things to do.

"What if we go to the park for a while? We could walk, sit in a bench and admire the view..."

"And we can fish in the pond!"

"Huh? What pond, Noya-san? And how are we going to fish? We don't have..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Nishinoya was pulling two small handmade fishing rods out of his backpack. Asahi remembered what Sugawara-san said: _It seems that he could take you fishing for a date_. Or something like that. His intuition told him again that there would be trouble.

"You know what? We'd better not go fishing... We could get in trouble and..."

"Relax, ace, I know a secret and excellent location! Very few people know how to get to it. Come on!"

Frightened, the tall boy followed his companion, after paying the bill. They went to a beautiful and huge park in the town's center. Nishinoya pushed through an intricate path, hidden in the trees and shrubs. _This doesn't look good and I don't know why_ , Asahi thought. But he was already there. He was going to let happen what was meant to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.

After some turn arounds and small scratches from some shrubs, the young men arrived to a small pond surrounded by tall vegetation. That was why it was invisible to most of the pedestrians and visitors.

"You were right, Nishinoya. It seems it's really unknown to people, but park guards should know it's here ... And if they say something?"

The libero laughed out loud.

"Asahi-san, you always worry so much! Relax, take a fishing rod and start fishing. I brought some bait worms" Asahi grimaced when Nishinoya pulled from his bag a jar with ground annelids.

"Oh, and if you catch something, return it to the pond. This is 'catch and release' style, okay?"

Azumane didn't understand a lot, but decided to have a good time even if he fished nothing at all. He wanted to watch his companion's technique. However, he fixed his attention -accidentally- in Yuu's arms, which bruises didn't overshadowed their delicacy; in his serious and concentrated expression, that it looked so out of place in such an explosive guy; he wanted to caress his cheeks, play with his hair, lay him on the grass and kiss him...

"Even I can see you know nothing about fishing!" said a high pitched voice. Embarrassed, Asahi turned around and found a boy of about eight years sitting a few feet away. He had appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, he's right. You threw the line without hook or bait, hahaha", Yuu laughed.

"I dislike worms", Asahi grunted. He was upset because of the interruption and the kid's mockery. What was his fault if he had never fished before?

None of the others noticed it. Nishinoya tied a hook to Asahi's line, put a worm and threw it into the water, while the child was talking about the fishes he had caught in the pond. Noya-san replied and they began to chat as if they had been friends forever. Azumane felt left out. They just talked about fishing!

"Oh, I got one" Nishinoya exclaimed. He got a small and very cute fish. Carefully, he removed the hook and returned the animal to the water. Then it was the turn of the child, who took (and returned) a bigger fish. And Asahi... zero.

"Wow, you're a very bad fisherman. Adults know nothing!"

"I'm not an adult, I'm sevent..."

"You're an adult because you have beard and long hair. No high school student has that. Old man!"

"No!"

Nishinoya burst out laughing. The discussion between those two was too funny. Generally, he was a little envious that Asahi looked older, but sometimes gave grounds to funny situations. That nosy kid was bold.

"Hey, nii-san, tell your dad not to be so stubborn!"

_Uh oh_ , Asahi thought. On one hand, he was worried about Nishinoya's reaction, but on the other... He couldn't help it. It was too much for him!

"Hahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about, Asahi-san?! And you, brat! You won't get away with this!"

In a flash, Nishinoya jumped towards the boy, who crossed his arms in front of him as defense. The libero miscalculated, lost his balance when landing and fell into the water, but not before grabbing the child's arms. When they fell to the pond, the sound was so loud it startled the birds.

"Buaaa! I'll tell mom! Mooooom!" the boy squealed.

"Shut up, midget, it's just water" Yuu exclaimed,pulling off seaweeds of his head.

Asahi stopped laughing and got closer to help them. He didn't want the brat's mom made a fuss about that. The good thing was that the pond was shallow, so it would be easy get them out. He stretched his right arm toward the two guys but they, moved by an impulse, seized and drew him to the pond.

"ARGH! PUAF! Why did you do that?!" Asahi shouted when he got his head off the water.

"I don't know, I thought it would be funny!" both Nishinoya and the kid replied at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised, and burst into laughter.

"If somebody find us, we'll be in trouble", the older one fumed. He grabbed both boys' arms and barely moved through the mud and vegetation. Suddenly, the three fell silent. Someone was coming.

"My son must be around here, he always plays between these plants" a female voice said.

"Don't worry, lady, we'll find him" a man replied.

_We're done!_ , Karasuno's ace thought. Nishinoya rushed to pack his fishing rods and baits away and went to the path he knew, but adults were coming from there.

"Dammit, that's the only way I know" he mumbled.

"I know another, follow me!" the kid shouted. He walked around the pond and approached some plants that seemed thinner than the others.

"If you walk straight from here, you'll come out to a park's area where few people go. Get out now!"

"Hey, what will you do?" Nishinoya asked.

"I'll tell them that I fell for trying to get my fishing rod out of the pond. Mom and park guards know I come here often, but they don't know you and I dislike explaining things, so goodbye!"

That said, he pushed them through the plants and hid the path.

* * *

"I like these kids' generation" Nishinoya whispered with a huge grin.

Asahi didn't answer. He was far more concerned to advance noiselessly. It seemed adults weren't following them, so perhaps they thought that there were dogs or something. He sighed.

Nishinoya looked askance at his friend. The date wasn't going very well, because his expression was serious.  _I just wanted him to loosen a bit! Maybe throwing him into the pond wasn't a very good idea…_

"Noya-san, I think we should go home" Asahi said, suddenly. Yuu's heart sank.

"I'm really sorry, Asahi-san. I didn't want to make you angry when I threw you into the water; I thought we could swim a while, but... Huh, I can't remember why I did it, actually. Do you want to end the date? Are you mad at me?

His giant friend looked him almost tenderly.

"I was angry because your attitude was irresponsible, but I already left it behind. And I didn't say that to finish the date, but to change our clothes: we are soaked and could become ill. Also, people will look at us. It's uncomfortable"

"Okay. Then we got to the intersection and go to our home..."

"No, I'd prefer you come with me. My house is closer and I don't think you have clothes of my size in your closet..."

Nishinoya gulped. To be in his friend's (and secret boyfriend's) house was an attractive idea, but it also made him feel nervous. Until that moment, they had just kissed a bit. He knew that Asahi-san would never use his strength and height to force him to do something he didn't want, then... what was it?

Without noticing his surroundings, he walked until Azumane said "We arrived".

The tall boy opened the door and shouted a greeting, but got no response. He read a note on the table entry and told Nishinoya that his family would be home at night.

"If you want, we can watch a movie or play videogames while the clothes are in the washer and dryer machine. Let me get you a pair of pants and a T-shirt ... We also have to bathe"

The libero nodded while observing the house. It looked like his, although it was a bit more austere. He followed his friend to his room and got surprised when he noticed that his heart was pounding.

His bed was a full XL sized one, but it looked small for a young man as tall and strong as Asahi. He had some books, a couple of posters glued to the wall, a TV, a minicomponent and several music CDs in his furniture. Yuu was going to ask what kind of bands Asahi listened to, when he saw that the homeowner was lending him a large towel, a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Noya-san, I doubt these clothes will fit you, but it's better than nothing"

"Thanks, Asahi-san. I won't take long!" In a flash, he went into the bathroom.

_I should have suggested that we get in the bath together, would he have taken it wrong?_ , the libero asked himself while he washed his hair and body. When finished, he put on Asahi's clothes. They were huge! He should ask for a belt to tie his shorts or should hold it with his hand all the afternoon, which wasn't very comfortable.

Once ready, he called Asahi.

* * *

Azumane had been fantasizing about a hot evening with his secret boyfriend. They were alone, his family would arrive late at night, they had to wash and dry their dirty clothes and, while waiting, they could watch TV, listen to some music, make out...

When Noya-san told him the bath was ready, he trembled with emotion _. I hope not to look like a pervert_ , he prayed in silence. He looked out of the door and his heart stopped.

There was a boy in front of him. A boy that didn't reach one and a half metres (4,9 ft)! Also, his clothes were huge and he held the pants with one hand, so it seemed to be dressed like his dad or older brother. Any improper thought or desire vanished in an instant. _I know he's only one year younger than me, but... I feel so guilty!_

The libero didn't realize, but was surprised when the ace passed him and entered the bath, mute and pale as a ghost.

_Have I done something wrong?_ , he thought, puzzled, as he entered Asahi's room. He waited for the homeowner with some nervousness. To calm himself, he looked at his companion's CDs and books. After a long time, the sound of the opening door startled him. Asahi was under the door frame, with his cheeks reddened, his hair loose and wet and sleepy eyes. Unlike the libero, his clothes fitted him perfectly. Nishinoya envied him a little, because he seemed like a real man.

"I relaxed too much; I think I fell asleep in the tub..."

"Asahi-san, that's not good! Go to bed!" Yuu ordered. Azumane didn't need to be told twice: he fell full length on it and buried his face in the pillow. Yuu sat on the floor and approached to his friend's hair. It smelled of shampoo. Suddenly, Asahi turned his head, so his face was only inches from Noya-san's.

The shy young man was too fatigued to move away, and surprise left Nishinoya paralyzed in the same place. They had no choice but to look into their eyes and get lost in them, until the small one leaned forward and touched Azumane's lips with his. It was a reflex, but it felt good. Although they had kissed before, this time was different. There wasn't an urgency to touch o 'level up'; on the contrary: the slower, the better.  _There was no reason to get nervous_ , the guest thought.

The afternoon light came through the window, illuminating a large part of the room. Asahi moved slightly, leaving room for Yuu sit down beside him. He stretched like a cat, jumped into the bed and snuggled with his robust beloved, burying his face in his chest. Asahi raised himself on his elbow, and gently ran his fingers over Nishinoya's face, outlining his closed eyes, his parted lips and delicate jaw. He plunged his hand into the libero's wet and flattened hair and bent down to kiss him on the mouth.

"In the end, we didn't lunch burgers or play volleyball" Asahi murmured, after separating from Yuu. The latter emitted a brief sound of complaint and rose to continue the kiss.

"It doesn't matter. I think this was the best way to end the day" Nishinoya whispered.

"Hey, it isn't over yet. It's just..." the tall brun guy stretched to look at his clock "Fifteen past five. My family won't come before ten o' clock... Ah, we have to dry our hair, or we could get a cold! And the clothes should already be..."

A thin little hand rested over his lips. Nishinoya winked, smiling. "It can wait," that smile said. In response, Azumane hugged him tightly. It was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
> Third and final chapter. I hope you like it, regards!

 

"I think we fell asleep", said Azumane, blinking. It was dark, but the room was hot. There was silence inside and outside the house. The only sound he could hear was Noya-san's breathing and his own heartbeats.

The libero was still sleeping. While Asahi was trying to look at the clock (it was half past eight), Nishinoya extended his arms like a cat and laced them around Asahi's neck. The gentle giant blushed violently.

"Er... Noya-san... Please let me go..."

"Hmm?" asked the younger one, half asleep.

"If I move, I could hurt your arms", replied Asahi, worried. He knew that Nishinoya was a tough guy, but he looked so delicate!

_I understand_ , thought Yuu, fully awake and smiling at his friend and lover.  _I wasn't nervous because Asahi-san could do something: I was worried about my reactions._

As they were so close, they felt a scorching heat. When Nishinoya's body rubbed his hip, Asahi shook. He could feel all his blood gathering in one place and prayed that Nishinoya wouldn't notice.

"Are you alright, Asahi-san?" Nishinoya asked.

"Y-Yeah, i'm just a bit tired. It must be the heat". Karasuno's ace kept his legs drawn up and looked tense while staring at the ceiling. He was trying to hide something, but to no avail.

After a few minutes, Asahi sighed and spread his legs. Suddenly, a beautiful face entered his visual field. Yuu's almond-like eyes were fixed in him.

"Do you want my help, ace?"

The shy guy trembled.

"Nishinoya, w-what are you going to do?"

Without replying, Yuu slid his hand up to Asahi's waistline and landed it over his crotch. He lowered his teammate's shorts, grabbed his member and caressed it softly. Then, he started to move his hand up and down, touching every bit of skin. Azumane moaned and Yuu stroked the homeowner's chest with his other hand. The ace's body was robust, broad and strong. It was everything Yuu wanted to be, but now he wanted to be wrapped up by him. By those arms that had already surrounded him. By those lips that had barely touched his ear. By that long and shiny hair...

Asahi took Yuu's and his own shirt off and pulled the libero in, as if he had heard his wish. His breathing was stirred and, from time to time, Asahi's lips let out some inarticulate sounds of pleasure.

"Ah... Nishinoya... Please, don't stop..."

"Call me Yuu" the libero whispered. He licked his lover's earlobe and gave him a playful bite.

"Yuu... Oh... Yuu..."

Azumane searched for the libero's mouth and they joined their tongues in a lustful kiss. Then, the wing spiker removed Nishinoya's shorts and slid his hands through his naked thighs. They were slender but firm and, probably, full of bruises because of his training. He had the urgent need to kiss each mark until they were gone. Asahi made Nishinoya to sit over his chest and caressed his legs' skin with his lips. Yuu trembled and gasped. In this position, he couldn't touch his lover's member, but Asahi-san didn't seem to care. With his left hand, Asahi started to give pleasure to himself, while his other hand grabbed Nishinoya's manhood and manipulated him, eagerly. When a bit of fluid began to pour, he licked it and put it in his mouth. The libero sighed and bit his lip, aroused. Inside Azumane's mouth, it was hotter than hell.

"No, Asahi-san... I can't hold on..."

His lover didn't listen to him.

"Call me Azumane. And don't worry, neither can... AH!"

"OH!"

Two whitish fluids flowed to the surface at the same time. One spilled into Asahi's mouth and the other, over his hand and manhood. The wing spiker smiled and swallowed, and the libero looked him in shock.

"You didn't have to! I'm so sorry, Asa... Azumane! I couldn't..."

"Shh. Calm down... Yuu. I've always wanted to do this"

Now, the situation was different. Asahi-san seemed to be in control, while Nishinoya was the vulnerable one _. I feel I'm the girl in this relationship_. I don't like it, the smaller boy thought. However, it wasn't that bad. Azumane was still kissing his thighs and he could feel the tickles of pleasure his beard gave him.

Suddenly, the giant took Nishinoya and laid him sofly on the bed sheets, while he placed over the slim libero. Asahi was on all fours and his legs and arms were positioned in a way that prevented any movement from the smaller one. Yuu looked up and his gaze met the ace's. Those eyes didn't seem as tender as before. Actually, they gave him a frightening chill.

"I want to keep you like this, forever", the robust wing spiker whispered into his ear.

"Er... Are you alright, Asa... Azumane?"

"I'm OK, Yuu. I think I can do anything now"

_I'm gonna be raped!_  the libero screamed mentally. He liked the idea of making love with Asahi-san, but not this way. He wasn't prepared and... His friend wasn't the same...

"You think you can do anything... to me?" Nishinoya asked, menacingly. Asahi's eyes widened up.

"Eh? No! I didn't mean it that way! It's just that... having you by my side and being able to protect you made me feel powerful. I... I know that you don't want to be protected, but... I know I can. That's new to me, and it's all thanks to you"

Then, he held Nishinoya tightly and kissed his neck.  _Maybe I got carried away by his menacing looks,_ the libero sighed, relieved.  _Now I know what other people feel when they see Asahi-san for the first time..._

Without warning, he wrapped his arms and legs around the ace's body and hugged him. "You're the one who's gonna need protection!" Yuu laughed.

It was the best date ever.

THE END


End file.
